1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an improved billiard ball rack that will allow multiple configurations of racked balls, particularly from a 15-ball equilateral triangle shape to a 9-ball diamond shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Various games fall under the general category of pocket billiards or pool. Balls in each game are arranged during certain times of these games in a pattern at a designated location on a pool table. A common pattern is an equilateral triangle shape using fifteen (15) numbered balls. Other games use a different number of balls and patterns, one of which is a diamond pattern using nine (9) numbered balls. Racks specifically shaped and sized in these patterns are used to align balls in such games.
It is desirable to have one rack which can perform the racking responsibility for either a 9-ball or 15-ball game, as well as other billiard ball games. One benefit of such a rack is a reduction of cost to the owners of the billiard tables, by having to own and maintain one rack rather than several. A benefit to the players would also be achieved as the inconvenience of locating a second rack is eliminated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,054 to Kwasny et al. discloses a multiple use billiard ball rack useful in both a 15-ball configuration and a 9-ball configuration. Side (top) legs of the rack and a bottom leg are integral and form the outline of the 15-ball configuration. Each side leg includes an elongated slot in which movable leg members can move. A pin is provided at one end of the leg member. A pair of longitudinally directed ears define a groove in which the pin can slide. As best illustrated in FIGS. 1-4, the leg members can be moved between a 15-ball configuration and a 9-ball configuration. All embodiments teach that an end of the leg members opposite the pin should be affixed to the bottom leg of the rack by connecting elements as shown in FIGS. 1, 6, 7 and 8. This rack, while providing conversion between 9-ball and 15-ball configurations, achieves this using a difficult and complicated structure that requires many user movements in order to properly position and lock the rack in the nine ball configuration and return it to the fifteen ball configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,328 to Pacitti discloses a racking device for different billiards games that is convertible from a 15-ball configuration to a 9-ball configuration. A rack includes integral leg members that form a triangular shape. A midpoint of two side leg members include hinges for securing a movable frame thereto. The movable frame is V-shaped and positionable between first and second positions. In the first position, the V-shape overlies a corresponding V-shape at the top of rack formed by upper portions of the leg members. This is a 15-ball configuration. In the second position, the V-shaped movable frame is pivoted 180.degree. about the hinges to form a lower half of an equilateral diamond to form a 9-ball configuration. See FIGS. 1, 4 and 6. While simple operation is achieved, this structure results in a rack with an increased height and can be difficult to use when balls are already located within the rack during transition between the two positions. Such a rack also is not capable of automatically aligning the balls into the new configuration.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D315,942 to Cahill discloses the ornamental design for a pool rack triangle. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the rack includes a lower half that forms a 15-ball triangular rack configuration while the upper half subdivides a triangle into a diamond shape section suitable as a 9-ball rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,140 to Madigan discloses a pool frame that includes a base having spring hinges at ends thereof and two side bars attached to the spring hinges at one end thereof. Ends of the side bars opposite the spring hinges include latch plates for locking the frame into a triangular pool rack configuration. The purpose of the spring-loaded frame is to allow the frame to be opened (spread laterally) after racking of the pool balls so that the frame can be removed without displacing the balls. See FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,725,494 to Varnum discloses a pool ball rack including a base member and side members. Ends of the base member have coil spring hinges that connect to an end of the side members. The springs urge the side members into a triangular pool rack configuration. The springs also act to squeeze together the balls. See FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,005 to Richey discloses a billiard ball rack having three arms interconnected together in a triangular shape by rotating hinges. A biasing spring exerts a force on the hinges tending to position the rack in a closed position. See FIGS. 1-3.
It is desirable to have a combination billiard rack that can simply and effectively convert from one game configuration to another configuration. Additionally, in most billiard racks, billiard balls must be placed in the appropriate shape, i.e., triangular or diamond, by a user. It is desirable to have a rack that can automatically align and position billiard balls within the rack when changing from one rack configuration to another with simple and reliable operation.
It is also desirable for a billiard rack to be able to reliably and automatically lock in either a 9-ball or 15-ball configuration so that conversion can be effectively achieved with minimal user assistance.